


几口甜

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 奎顺/676双赢那个成人主播的（又一次）售后/世界观开始扩大我也不知道怎么回事啊





	1. 几口甜（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做爱缺套和做爱缺1究竟哪个问题更叫人难堪，在线等，急。

权顺荣没有想到这种事情也会轮到自己头上。  
  
他被金珉奎摁在温泉更衣室的门板上接吻，小间的更衣室落了锁，没有人能够进来。  
  
“唔……”他能清晰地感受到对方浴衣下面炽热的性器抵住自己的，手抚在那人的腰上胡乱摸了几把，“我，我没带套……”  
  
我有。  
  
拥着他的男人半松开他的嘴唇，咬着他的下嘴唇含糊不清地说。  
  
权顺荣的浴衣已经被扯开大半，胸部被金珉奎握在手里揉捏，粉红色的乳头被金珉奎的拇指和食指玩弄得立起来，因为才从汤池里出来所以四肢都酥软的，就算金珉奎背过身去拿套子也要缠着抱上去。  
  
拿到套子之后金珉奎随即又吻上他，更衣室的地板上铺了一层软垫，两个人双双倒在上面，手接过对方递过来的套子，权顺荣还以为金珉奎是叫自己帮他戴上，谁知道那人却说：  
  
“别磨蹭了，直接进来。”  
  
“啊？我在下面啊？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
权顺荣这会儿是真的没有想到这种事儿会轮到自己头上了。  
  
做爱缺套和做爱缺1究竟哪个问题更叫人难堪，在线等，急。

  
  
全圆佑和李知勋以团建的名义带他出门的时候，权顺荣还不知道会是这么个状况，他甚至不知道，为什么只是三个人一同出来旅游，就要叫做团建。  
  
后来才知道，这两个人怎么可能大发善心提出带自己出门旅游，还主动提出要承担全部费用。他还以为自己白嫖了几晚上的度假钱，双脚落地才知道这两个人只是缺个举摄像头和拎包的，明明这两个人一个比自己高一个比自己壮，两个1找一个0打杂，这说的过去么？不但丝毫没有体会到度假的乐趣，挖苦和狗粮倒是按吨为单位吃了个饱。

李知勋和全圆佑到了地方又哄他，其实是生怕这个免费苦力撂挑子不干，三个人去泡温泉，在混浴池子里舒服地伸展身体，李知勋指着偌大的热水池：“你也别太丧气了，你说你做的工作也接触不到啥男人，万一这次，对吧……”

“你歧视我们行业，我可以忍你，但是你说让我在这碰男人，李知勋你是以为我瞎么？”权顺荣从热水里猛地站起来，因为动作幅度还不小所以激起来不小的水花，“这满池子的老头老太太？我可没那爱好！”

话正说着池子另一边就走进来一男的，看个子至少得有185以上，头发已经打湿了捋起来，身材完美，胸腹肌的线条都很清晰。

还没等全圆佑说这不还有男人的时候权顺荣就看得眼睛都直了。

“你刚刚怎么说得来着？”李知勋拿脚轻轻提了下权顺荣的屁股，那人这时候也不在意被欺负了，一边盯着那男人的一举一动一边说：“嘿你别说，可能听起来想谎话，但这男的我好像在哪里见过。”

“呵，”全圆佑笑得冷酷，“估计是春梦里见过吧。”

然而权顺荣在池子这头看了半天，那边的帅哥也只是朝着他们三个人礼貌地笑笑，没有靠近。

“靠，他不会以为我们三个人是一起的所以不过来吧……”权顺荣看着帅哥在池子里换了十四种坐姿了，就是没有起身的意思。

全圆佑正在帮李知勋把包头发的毛巾打理得更整洁，随口说了句：“不至于，我俩看着哪里像那种人。”

“哪里不像？”

终于等到帅哥起身，然而依旧没有朝他们这边来，权顺荣只短暂地看到了几眼帅哥泳裤底下结实的屁股和大腿，却清晰地感受到对方回头看了自己一眼的眼神。权顺荣痴痴地盯着，头都没回地问自己的两个损友：“诶，你们说我是不是该试试。”

“试试吧。”

“是的，顺荣，试试就知道了。”

但权顺荣跟着金珉奎的脚步前后走进更衣室的时候，没有想到会是现在这个状况。  
  
他和金珉奎还都没有软下去，两个人面面相觑，却不知道怎么办。

“权先生你跟着我进来的，所以你应该在上面。”权顺荣长得着实合他的心意，金珉奎不想要错过这个好机会，于是拐着弯地想法子留住权顺荣的同时劝对方在上面。

“那，那朝我眉来眼去的人不是你嘛？隔着好远都看见你那么火热的眼神了，你可别说是我自作多情。”权顺荣怎么可能认输，不甘示弱地回他，“不信你去问问和我一起的朋友，他们可都看得一清二楚，况且，套子是你带来的吧，那你在上面咯。”

“看样子你是哥哥吧，哥哥难道不应该让着弟弟么？所以不应该我在上面啊。”

“那你要这样我们可有的说的了，那珉奎看起来还比我高很多呢，身材也很壮，所以应该在上面啊。”

“这哥怎么这样？哥你这样是刻板印象，是不是对人太不友好了啊！”

两个人扯皮扯了五分钟，最后还是只能金珉奎在上面，因为他随身装的加大码的安全套，权顺荣也不是不能带，只是套上之后略显宽松，还有滑下去的危险，自然是不可能放过这个机会的，哪怕承认自己没有对方大也要做下面的那个，权顺荣成功了。

气氛变得有些尴尬，为了缓解这份不自然权顺荣主动蹲下去对着金珉奎已经软下去一点的分身，仔细看看这人真的比自己大许多，不仅仅是长度，大小也要比自己厉害一些，伸出舌尖来回舔弄几下就又抬起头来，血管也凸出来，气势凶猛的样子。

论谁看也不像是被压的样子，权顺荣心里愤恨地想，这世界上的人怎么都这样，不是像全圆佑李知勋那样两个猛1内部消化暴殄天物，就是像金珉奎这样1的身体0的精神，搞什么？

还好今天自己最终还是以微弱的赢面睡到了金珉奎，真要是今天让自己捅了这个大高个儿的屁股，不是他气不气死的事儿，明天那俩人嘲笑自己的口水都能让他淹死。

权顺荣把金珉奎两腿间的东西舔硬了，期间一直跪在那人的面前，金珉奎只能看见他圆圆的头顶，权顺荣的金发才补过色，连发根都是闪闪发光的金黄色，衬得他抬头看自己的眼神既清纯又充满情欲。

只是抱着尝试的心思摸摸权顺荣的屁股，触觉和感受却比想象中的好一万倍，权顺荣跪趴在他面前，腿分开出一定角度，大腿用力所以能看见肌肉线条，屁股却还是圆的，光滑地让人忍不住想要在上面留下些什么，金珉奎想到于是照做了，手掌不轻不重地拍在那上面，留下一片红痕：“哥好敏感啊，明明还没开始这里已经有些湿了的样子。”

“干我。”权顺荣嗓音嘶哑，好像就是为了激得金珉奎更凶样子，故意用冷淡的语调，想要诱惑对方所以咬着自己的下嘴唇。

金珉奎只是从一边掏出来一瓶润滑，挤了满手帮权顺荣扩张：“虽然看起来水很多的样子，但我还是帮哥扩张好了再进来，不然你可能会很辛苦。”

权顺荣这才想起来刚刚自己还在感叹的金珉奎的大小，精神上的快感和身体上的快感很不一样，在当下的情况下权顺荣的神经被拉扯得无比敏感，接收到的信息都被无限地放大，光是想象到对方插进来的感觉腰都软塌下去， 扭着屁股，也不顾得害羞和不好意思，叫金珉奎快点操进去。

还是坚定地做完扩张再进去，金珉奎试探性把龟头部分插进去，权顺荣好像吃得有些痛苦的样子，呻吟中的舒适与快感少了很多， 他是在意别人的类型，安抚性地伸出手抚摸权顺荣的背，就僵持着不怎么舒服的姿势等对方适应。

“所以我就说哥会很辛苦，哥这里好小哦，里面也很紧。”

权顺荣转头看了他一眼，金珉奎不是在逗他，是真的在陈述眼前的事实，越是这样的认真样子越让他觉得心动，感觉身后也放松得很好了，就开口叫金珉奎继续：“已经好了，可以动了……”

话音刚落，上下嘴唇还没见着面，金珉奎就一整根都没了进去。

权顺荣不知道自己的身体怎么能把金珉奎的东西完全吞进去的，但现在的状况也的确如此，这会金珉奎没再等他适应就开始缓慢地顶弄，他的大腿湿了一片，不知道都混了些什么乱七八糟的液体，只是知道自己的屁股很湿，因为金珉奎在干自己。

屁股和腹部紧贴在一起，权顺荣的屁股很软，金珉奎的腹肌很硬，是真的全部都操到最深处，金珉奎用力掐住权顺荣两条因为情欲和疼痛发抖的腿，嘴上道歉似的说了两句对不起，下半身却毫不留情地把权顺荣的身体捅更开。

权顺荣有点觉得自己真的没救了，可能真的没有做过爱，年纪又一点点上来了，比起情感上说爱总是身体上先对对方起了反应，现在也是，哪怕还没有和面前这个叫金珉奎的年下弟弟交流过，却因为对方的性器在自己的身体里进出，从而涌现出一丝恋爱情感来。

是不是没救了他不知道，他只知道自己真的被对方上得很爽。

“哥，哥喜欢么？我……我是第一次做，害怕你不舒服。”金珉奎明明在自己身体里毫无顾忌地来回翻搅着，嘴巴里却还小心翼翼地问，连权顺荣都不知道他是真的真挚还只是为了追求性爱里的情趣——亦或二者都是。

可自己也没有办法控制预言和情绪，晃着腰任对方进得更深：“喜欢……喜欢珉奎……唔……操的我好爽……”

“嗯……不行了，要射了，要被珉奎操射了……”权顺荣虽然不是没有过性经验，不过真正被插入这还是第一次，哪里经得起金珉奎的这般操弄。说起来这人也算是聪明，没有在上面的经验和技巧，就只得又深又重地捅到最里面。

权顺荣也是个没啥见识的主儿，如此这般就已经尖叫着恨不得立马高潮了，说到底还是有精神上加成，金珉奎每一次进出都让他更加清晰地感受到自己正在被操的事实，快感的获得与刺激的体验都成倍地增长。

他最后尖叫着射在金珉奎的小腹上，因为很久没有做过所以射出来的东西又多又粘稠，星星点点沾在金珉奎深色肌肤的小腹上。

“嘿，好性感。”他眯眯眼笑给金珉奎看，一副小狐狸吃饱了的满足样子，真的有很打动人，没一会儿也粗喘着搂住权顺荣射了，汗湿的额头抵在权顺荣好看的肩窝。

“哥得赔我。”

“真的是好不讲理的弟弟啊，要我赔什么给你呢？”

“赔我前面的童贞。”

“那如果我告诉你我也是第一次呢？”

“哥后面……后面也是第一次么？”

“是的哦，你有觉得公平么？”

“虽然还是有点不甘心……”

“那要再做一次么？”

真的又回到金珉奎的房间做了一次，他是独自来的，进了房间就扑着权顺荣倒在榻榻米上，两个人抱在一起滚了一会儿，在他腰下面垫了枕头垫子就要第二次操进去。

“你也别这么着急啊……哈……嗯……”权顺荣看着对方急切讨好自己的模样，和刚才在混浴池子里还真的有些不一样，“你这样，刚才说自己在下面……我都不信了。”

“难道不是哥说得自己不要在上面么？”金珉奎满脸的不乐意，眼睛里像是把权顺荣当做了自己堕落的罪人，下一秒都要哭出来的样子，“哥现在是要把原因全部归咎于我么？哥好过分……”

这一开口权顺荣又相信他是0了，又软下来一点一点讨好他，第一步就是用灵活的大腿夹住对方的腰：“珉奎说得没错，都是我的错，那……那就还是要珉奎来惩罚我吧。”

“哥这次才是，不许求饶才好。”

  
  
其实金珉奎早就见过权顺荣，他的餐厅就在权顺荣公司楼下，如果要抄近路去公司楼下的餐厅，必定要经过他餐厅的后厨。  
  
权顺荣鲜少和同部门的同事们一起抄近道，后厨那边总是嘈杂又炎热，不是他喜欢的氛围，那天中午刚好开完会他们一群人结伴走过去，门开着，他刚好往里看了眼，正好看见侧对着在料理台前忙碌的金珉奎。  
  
后厨的温度不一般，可以看见对方后颈冒出来一层晶莹的汗，被白色的灯光照得很亮，尽然头发已经完全收进帽子里还是能看见汗湿的几绺黏在脖子后方。  
  
他的肤色很深，穿短袖所以可以看见手臂上的肌肉，身材也高大健壮，锻炼得很完美。  
  
这种男人一看就知道下面很大。  
  
权顺荣正看得入迷，走他后面的小金见他这样使劲推了他一把：“哥，别看帅哥了，也钓不到，走了。”  
  
“什么嘛，我看个男人也要轮到你讲了。”权顺荣的小心思被戳穿，嘟嘟囔囔地走了，“谁不喜欢看帅哥啊……”  
  
后厨这会儿刚好还挺安静，刚好叫金珉奎听见权顺荣说的话，回头从后门伸出头看，只看见那人的背影，权顺荣穿休闲西装外套下半身却是紧身牛仔裤，布料裹着臀部挺翘着。  
  
“去吃寿喜锅吧，好不好？嗯？好不好嘛……”他一伙的同事们撒娇，走廊里声音传得很远，金珉奎盯着他的背影看了一会儿，这人的嗓音听起来总像是在哪里听到过。  
  
这次在温泉见到，才想起这人原来在自己关注的成人视频主的视频里出过镜，记得那期好像是Q&A特辑，权顺荣做为wWOO77和WZIroom的共同好友出镜，那期的视频还特别有意思，让人印象最深刻的就是权顺荣哭丧着脸指着另外两个人，满脸的恨铁不成钢：“你们就说这两个猛1瞎凑合什么嘛，真的是气死我了！”  
  
其实还蛮可爱的。  
  
隔天早上他醒的比对方早，看着权顺荣满足的睡脸才想起这档子事，想到自己昨晚还在和对方生气谁究竟在上面，现在看来是早被对方切到了要处。  
  
昨天晚上连做了两次，权顺荣醒来的时候已经是半上午，睁眼是金珉奎的房间，那人还在，就靠着自己在看电脑，正在核对新季节的菜单。  
  
“早哦，”他撒娇地凑过去黏在金珉奎的手臂上，对方嗓音低沉地应了一声，立马就来了意思，摁着对方的上半身就要做爱。金珉奎叫他不要闹，权顺荣就钻进被子里给他口交，含住的同时口齿不清地让金珉奎忙自己的，实则用肉感的大腿故意磨对方的腿，最后被摁着操到喊金珉奎名字的嗓音都哑了，才脱力地倒在榻榻米的被褥上。  
  
“我就说你这硬件为什么还不做1？”他笑着看金珉奎把用过的安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，能看见他背上自己胡乱传出来的几道红痕，“明明很会操。”  
  
金珉奎其实也不知道自己真的可以睡别人，但是对象是权顺荣，好像没有那么讨厌。即使如此还是说：“哥，你试试我后面的硬件，更会。”  
  
“滚！你以为我真傻啊？我才不试呢，略略略。”

  
  
李知勋昨天晚上等权顺荣回来，缩在暖炉里打游戏机，没等到人，自己直接睡着了。早上起来迷迷糊糊被全圆佑抓着做爱，本来就没穿好睡觉的浴衣被那人扯得乱七八糟，全圆佑爽完倒是自己美滋滋跑去浴室洗澡，他一边抱怨一边准备把安全套和纸巾收到垃圾桶里，衣服还没来得及穿好，就见权顺荣鬼鬼祟祟捂着屁股溜进来了。  
  
“哪儿去了？”他的语气像揪小孩晚归的家长。  
  
权顺荣背对着他关门，回头才看见衣冠不整的李知勋坐在一堆纸巾和两个灌满的安全套中间的场景，大叫着往后推却没有捂眼睛，就恣意看着李知勋有点色情的样子：“李知勋，我知道有人干你，这样朝我炫耀，我寻思着也不必！”  
  
“滚，老子不用朝你炫耀也知道你没人操，很寂寞吧。”李知勋这才把衣服拉好，权顺荣看他的胸肌又被遮住，遗憾地移开眼睛。“说吧，昨晚上咋没回来啊？”  
  
不是你们叫我去试试么？我做爱去了啊。

想不到吧，我，权顺荣，去，做，爱，了！  
  
全圆佑这会儿刚好从浴室擦着头发走出来，权顺荣嗓门扯得好大，尾巴都要翘到天上去，恨不得用尽全身力气告诉所有人自己昨天晚上开张了。  
  
哦。  
  
哦。  
  
全圆佑顿了两秒，李知勋更是连停顿都没有，接过全圆佑递过来的咖啡喝了两口。  
  
留下权顺荣一个人在原地不可置信地看着两个丝毫没有反应的冷血怪物。  
  
“我昨天晚上做爱了哦？”  
  
“是是是，我们都知道了，不就昨天下午混浴池子里那个肌肉0么？咋了，嗓门这么大，你为爱做1了？”李知勋看他，一副这个人好可怜的样子，还伸手安抚似地拍他的肩膀。  
  
“我没有！靠！你们怎么就知道人家是0的。”  
  
全圆佑满脸的理所当然：“昨天我们外面聊了两句，他是我粉丝来着。”  
  
权顺荣恍然大悟，停顿了几秒又骂起来：“我靠，原来你们昨天让我试试，是让我看看能不能做1是么？”  
  
没人回答，全圆佑却憋不住先噗哧笑了：“不然你是以为我们想让你试什么？试试做爱爽不爽么？”  
  
“李知勋，你男朋友再多一句嘴马上被我暗杀！”  
  
李知勋看权顺荣脸憋得通红这才大发慈悲去哄他：“诶呀，怎么啦，我们这不都知道了嘛，怎么？要不要开瓶香槟给你庆祝下？”  
  
说完就要拍权顺荣的屁股，被那人弯着腰躲开。  
  
“我屁股疼，如此折磨我倒也不必。”  
  
全圆佑斜眼：“哟，看起来这0还挺猛。”  
  
“他妈的你去试试，一过去就摁着我亲，还……”  
  
“好好好，”李知勋及时止住他，“细节我们不想听，怎么？好像人家和我们一样住到后天呢，今晚继续试试？”  
  
“不试了，我再也不试了。”  
  
结果当天傍晚，三个人从外面回来，权顺荣走后面去自动贩卖机买了两瓶可乐，回去开房间门就听见全圆佑和李知勋在房间里乱搞的声音，于是又提着裤子悄悄走了。  
  
第二天早上又捂着屁股回来，又撞上李知勋，还没说话对方就打断他：“别说话，知道你昨天晚上没回来，没等你，也没打算等你。”  
  
被李知勋看得有点心虚，权顺荣话说得支支吾吾：“我……我昨天真没打算去，就是回来之后听见你们……我不想去的！都是被逼的！”  
  
“知道了知道了，都是逼的错。”全圆佑刚好从卧室里出来，还没睡醒的样子，眼镜后面的眼镜朦胧的。却没错过看热闹的机会，就倚在旁边的墙上看李知勋逗权顺荣。  
  
“我没有那个东西！李知勋你嘴巴怎么胡说啊？”  
  
“骗谁呢，说得我没见过你屁股一样，水那么多，哪有屁股是那样的？”  
  
“对啊。”本来气氛就因为李知勋说见过权顺荣屁股这一句冷却下来了，谁知道全圆佑又好死不死地补了一句，权顺荣听罢立马觉得不妙，捂住脸蹲下了。  
  
李知勋和全圆佑都反应了几秒，而后看彼此的眼神火花四溅，却又默契地都把矛头指向权顺荣：“你怎么不说，你们打过炮了？”  
  
“靠！谁知道你俩炮友变真爱啊，惨的人难道不是我么？”权顺荣捂着脸大喊，却已经没有人在意他的话。  
  
“上次还说找权顺荣‘凑合’呢，原来是早凑合过了啊。”  
  
“我不等你答应的吗？你答应了我不久没去了。”  
  
“什么叫凑合啊？李知勋全圆佑你们给我解释清楚！”  
  
今天全圆佑和李知勋之间的战争，权顺荣无疑虑的两败。

TBC.


	2. 几口甜（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 权顺荣是个天真的人。

权顺荣是个天真的人。  
  
天真到比如从温泉山庄临走那天，全圆佑告诉他说金珉奎是国外韩裔并且度完假之后就要回欧洲之后，他也竟然相信了。  
  
直到日子飘转着到了秋天，公司楼下几棵本来都没什么精神的树更严重地萎靡下去，权顺荣却意外地接到了金珉奎的电话。  
  
“为什么我给哥留了电话号码哥却不联系我？过分！”  
  
权顺荣正在楼下便利店买烟，接到那电话便感觉奇怪的：“啊？你啥时候给我留电话了？”  
  
“最后一天做的时候啊？！”  
  
权顺荣低头一看来电显示，得，还真有那人的电话，备注是度假关怀。  
  
关怀，关怀你妈，鸡巴那么大，操人还要被逼的。  
  
不过好歹还是得哄一哄，毕竟人不能爽完就翻脸，权顺荣低头拆开万宝路的烟盒，肩膀和耳朵一同夹着手机：“哦，珉奎啊，全圆佑不是说你回欧洲了么？你那边现在几点啊？”  
  
“哈？欧洲？”金珉奎电话那头的回答还没叫人听清，低头点烟没看路的权顺荣就撞上前面一个挡道的大高个儿，烟也掉了，骂骂咧咧地抬头，才发现不是别人，正是电话那头不高兴的金珉奎。  
  
甚至表情也和权顺荣听到对方声音之后预想的一样，眉头紧锁，丰润好看的嘴唇嘟成一个圈，这表情有点不适合穿着休闲西装的他，权顺荣噗嗤笑出声音。  
  
“哥为什么不联系我？不是留了名片吗？明明就在哥公司楼下！”  
  
“啊，公司楼下？……哈？”  
  
金珉奎看着满头雾水的权顺荣，对方的大脑显然还在处理金珉奎和欧洲之间究竟有没有必然联系这件事，气鼓鼓地抢过权顺荣手里的钱包，从最里面的夹层掏出来一张名片：“哥难道都没看么？明明当时放进来了来着。”  
  
权顺荣回过一点神，这才接过金珉奎递过来的纸片，正是公司楼下那家有名的私房菜馆，金珉奎的头衔是行政主厨。  
  
“啊……原来是楼下那家的……诶？原来你放在我钱夹里吗？可我很少翻钱包诶……”  
  
权顺荣满脸的无辜，反倒让金珉奎因为自己没有主动联系他而感到愧疚了，转念一想这件事也不能完全怪对方，他明明才是那个想要被联系的人，不主动却还怪别人不上心。  
  
“啊，总之我们餐厅就在这旁边，哥刚好午休，要不要去我们餐厅坐坐。”  
  
究竟是坐还是做啊。  
  
权顺荣和金珉奎背对着在办公室脱衣服，还有空想幸好今天自己没穿那条有点洗垮的灰色内裤。  
  
主厨的办公室和其他的不太一样，金珉奎的办公室主要用来休息用，桌子上只零零散散摆着下个月菜单的笔记。硕大的房间里剩下的就是一张巨大的沙发——金珉奎一般会在这里午休。  
  
明显比第一次熟练多了，金珉奎给趴在沙发上的权顺荣扩张的同时和他聊天：“哥难道没有想过和我联系么？”办公室里没有润滑，毕竟金珉奎随身携带的只有套子，就拿了权顺荣包里的宝宝霜做代替，添手指的同时伸手拍了一巴掌对方的屁股：“放松点，后面好紧。”  
  
权顺荣不好意思说，在温泉做过之后他就一直想着金珉奎，连自慰的时候都不怎么碰后面了，但是全圆佑又说人家要回什么欧洲，就也不好意思开口要联系方式。  
  
也怪自己怎么就没想到金珉奎这人，有的时候念法文菜名都要结巴的样子，怎么可能是常居欧洲。  
  
都怪全圆佑，趁自己在温泉精虫上脑想得不多的时候糊弄自己！  
  
“那……李知勋全圆佑他们不是说你回欧洲了嘛，我就相信了啊，嘶……哈……你慢点……”权顺荣也奇了怪了，后面这才几天没动就完全开始不适应，金珉奎见他皱着眉头的样子，于是贴身上来胸膛贴着他，牙齿咬住权顺荣的下嘴唇就要接吻。  
  
“难道没有自己做么？”他的声音非常低沉，发问的同时把权顺荣的下唇咬在齿间，用比较尖的牙齿扯咬那块柔软的皮肤。

权顺荣哪里还顾得上回答，被金珉奎亲得晕晕乎乎直乱哼，手脚也不受控制地抚住对方的身体，金珉奎的三根手指还在他身体里进出，因为很靠前所以扩张的手指一直在敏感点周围徘徊。

空虚的感觉不是让人很好受，权顺荣感觉身体里残留的记忆开始浮现，叫嚣着促使他贴近金珉奎的身体，炽热的吐息呼在对方脖颈间：“可，可以了……进，进来吧……”

“可是你会很痛。”  
  
手指从后面抽出来，权顺荣的水混着宝宝霜湿淋淋糊了一屁股，一没劲儿权顺荣腰软了就彻底在沙发上软塌塌地倒下去，金珉奎发现自己哪怕不需要刺激，对着权顺荣的样子也能硬起来。  
  
权顺荣能看见金珉奎胯下被顶起来的一包，眼尖地伸手去摸，抚上去之后声音嘶哑地说：“你又不是没用过后面，是痛还是爽你心里没有点数么？”

金珉奎笑他着急，没说两句就把权顺荣的脸逗得红红的，肿胀的分身在穴口处磨蹭了一会儿，权顺荣的水更多了，随着金珉奎的动作发出让人害羞的黏腻声音。

哪里受得这种撩拨，权顺荣用力挺起腰去靠近金珉奎，有几下甚至都觉得龟头浅浅地戳进来，可是对方偏偏不插进来，就为了让他开口求他。

“珉奎，珉奎呀……求求你了，快点……”权顺荣看对方的脸，显然也不是好受的样子，再这样下去两个人里肯定有一个人先疯掉，他扯下脸央求金珉奎，谁知到了这会儿那臭小子却开始装傻。

快点什么？他问权顺荣：“哥不说明白的话，我可不知道你想要什么哦。”

“快点进来！”权顺荣已经急得满头大汗，好看的一双眼睛迷茫地看金珉奎，两只手则是半推半就地覆在金珉奎胸前“快点操我。”

金珉奎这才愿意进去，虽然异物感让人觉得有些难耐但是更爽，还好金珉奎进入插在最深处之后没有先顶弄，不然自己马上就要射出来了。

同样也没有好到哪里去，金珉奎在遇见权顺荣之前一直以为自己只能在下面，和对方连做几天之后才发现自己原来可以在上面。从温泉山庄回来之后他便一直惦念着权顺荣，无奈对方像是没有想和他进一步的打算，在那之后就没有联系过自己。

也不是没有找别人试过，但是他对其他人的身体，好像又没有什么反应。

今天解开了两个人之间的误会，心情急切下也格外控制不好自己，还没等权顺荣完全适应就想要动腰挺弄，又怕对方不舒服，只好哭丧着一张脸，颤抖着腰不知道怎么办才好。

什么适应不适应的，权顺荣现在一心想着快点享受，也顾不得身后那点不重要的肿胀感，小腿用力勾住金珉奎的腰，对方的身材很好，肩宽腰细，很轻易就能够勾过来。话闸打开后说出那些话也不再觉得害羞：“别磨蹭了，捅深一点。”

遵命。

话音未落金珉奎就紧扶住权顺荣的臀肉抽插起来，故意略过前端的敏感点，往身体深处探索，权顺荣的屁股缩得很紧，每当龟头不轻不重地碾过权顺荣身体里的敏感点，都能感受到那人满足的颤抖。

胯下高高立起的分身甚至不需要抚慰，只是两个人的动作摇晃，加上金珉奎后面开始有意地戳在凸起的敏感点上，权顺荣没一会儿就射出来，小股的随着金珉奎抽插的频率落下来。

射精结束了高潮却还在延续，权顺荣的前列腺还在被刺激着，双腿痉挛着叫金珉奎扶着才能继续。

“你……呃嗯……怎么还没射啊，你也太持久了吧……”高潮的感觉开始一点点褪下去，却还在被操弄所以身后有些不适的感觉，又不好意思直接推开干得起劲的金珉奎，只好哼哼唧唧地抱怨。

“哥不喜欢么？难道不是更持久一点的才能满足哥？”

“唔嗯……这种时候，哈啊……别说这样的话……我，我又要硬了……”

“明明之前在旅馆每次都缠着我更多呢？顺荣哥怎么变心得这么快？我看后面吃得这么高兴，看来哥也一直想着我所以一直没自己做吧，是么？是不是？”

“混蛋！叫，叫你别说了……”  
  
结果就是当天下午权顺荣请了半天假，隔天是周末，就跑去别人家嚷嚷着让全圆佑赔他工资和全勤奖金。  
  
全圆佑正在看李知勋剪片子，那人突然起了兴趣要锻炼剪辑水准，也学全圆佑买了几个摄像头，开始在录音之外琢磨一些新东西。  
  
权顺荣笑他和全圆佑工作和生活分得太清，明明都搞一起了，为什么不互相拍片：“你说你俩搞个夫妻店，说不定比现在还火。”  
  
谁知道他竟然被笑不懂情趣。“就是要像这样才有意思啊，傻子。”李知勋笑他，然后伸手把全圆佑抚在他背上正欲往下摸的手打掉。  
  
全圆佑正听着耳机里李知勋低沉的声音意淫，被拍开便扁扁嘴，在李知勋这边吃了亏就要在权顺荣那边找回来：“我赔你什么？你不和人家做爱了么？爽了还要来责难我？”  
  
权顺荣沉默了，对话的主题被全圆佑引导过去太多，一时间忘了自己一开始想要说什么。沉默了几分钟才想起对话最开始的由头：“不是，那也不意味着你就能随便骗我啊！不然我不就早和人家搭上了！”

我看你也就一般般吧，做什么不是三分钟热度。

李知勋把视频拉进了渲染列表，翘着二郎腿转过办公椅看权顺荣：“你要是真的想搭上人家，不至于连钱包都不翻一翻吧，想保持联系的话留一张名片给对方选择，难道不是常识吗？”

我哪里知道！谁都像你们一样联系过那么多男人啊！

不过在那之后，权顺荣真的同金珉奎开始保持联系了，权顺荣被提点才想起那个总是被自己用目光揩油的性感帅哥不是别人，正是金珉奎。对方的餐厅就在自己公司楼下，这岂不是近水楼台先得月，于是中午隔三差五就去消费，时常是一个人，偶尔也带一群同事一起。

金珉奎办公室的沙发他也睡得轻车熟路，后来为了方便甚至放了几套备用衣服在金珉奎的更衣柜里。

所以从更衣柜里掉出一条紧凑性感的虎纹内裤这件事，一度让金珉奎在餐厅里的地位神秘起来。

不过大多时候还是会选在下班之后做爱——毕竟再翘几次班，权顺荣非要被老板开了不可。

权顺荣没有谈过什么恋爱，他看起来是个外向的人，实际上交心的朋友也就李知勋全圆佑两个，如此也不知道金珉奎对他到底是上心还是不上心，只是每次对方想出新菜单都叫他去试吃，连带着一连串的灵感讲解和介绍。

有的时候他们会聊到很晚，所以托金珉奎的福，对餐饮业完全不了解的权顺荣，也有幸见过凌晨五点开始准备的甜点台和半夜三点才收工的洋酒吧。

“可是他到底喜不喜欢我啊……”权顺荣半躺在李知勋的床上，看着手机里自己和金珉奎的聊天记录。

-哥周末有空么？

-有啊，我又没什么事情做。

-我有两张舞剧的演出票，哥要不要一起？

-kk，哇，这算是约会么？

-哥就说要不要一起嘛！

李知勋懒得回头看他，故意和坐他旁边的全圆佑扯些其他的，眼神里却在彼此交流权顺荣。

“诶，这个月崔温柔怎么也给你投了这么多啊，都总榜第二了。”

——权顺荣这小子是装傻还是真傻啊，我是想过他没谈过恋爱可能会一惊一乍的，可是这也太迟钝了。

“上次咱俩公开关系之后，他和wifi管理不是都开始两边都投了么？你看虽然还是第一，但是两边的金额都低了一点呢。”

——金珉奎那小子一看就是对他穷追猛打啊，他怎么连这也看不出来，还发愁别人看不上他呢。

“啊……这样吗？”

——可是有点怕权顺荣这傻子被人骗，我看那个大高个，看起来人模鬼样的，可是怎么0做1这才几次，就把权顺荣操的脑袋都晕成这样了。

——那咋办？把人叫过来验验货？

——你去说。

“权顺荣，我看你也别想那么多了，都答应人家约会了就好好打扮，”全圆佑接收到李知勋的信号就去给人下套，“刚好当晚上浪漫一下，回人家家里爽一发，就算没谈爱，屁股爽了也成啊。”

你以为我和你俩一样每天脑子里都想着做爱么！

权顺荣气鼓鼓地反驳，话说完又觉得全圆佑有道理，支支吾吾地扭着衣角：“可是他真的很受欢迎啊。”

说到金珉奎受欢迎，是板上钉钉的事实，不光是从别人嘴里听说的，连真实的场景权顺荣遇见过不止一次。

连在不同的男人面前都很受欢迎的金珉奎，在女性面前也会吸引到不少的人气吧。

他见过很多次金珉奎被一群人围在中间讲话的场景，似乎和他永远没有什么关系的，权顺荣知道自己只是很会做那个营造气氛的人，却永远不会觉得自己会成为人群的中心。

哪怕向自己的同事们介绍他的时候也是，大家起初都不愿因相信他们两个人会是关系不错的好友。

权顺荣即使被吐槽得有些尴尬，也只能讪讪地搂紧金珉奎宽大的肩膀，虽然对于他来说那姿势不算舒服。

而金珉奎不一样，他的身高容貌，做事的一举一动，都注定要让他成为那个焦点。

这让权顺荣觉得金珉奎很遥远，可是每每和对方一次做爱，被金珉奎搂着腰部进入，又难免萌生出一点高兴和骄傲来：毕竟自己能够离他那么近。

“啊……究竟怎么样才能知道他到底是不是喜欢我啊啊啊啊……”

“不如这样，”继全圆佑之后李知勋终于也像权顺荣伸出了魔爪，“你哪天把他叫我们家里来做客，就说和圆佑一起打游戏，我俩帮你看看，人家是不是对你有意思。”

一步一个坑，权顺荣还不知道自己此时在全圆佑和李知勋面前，自己就像一只待屠宰的无助小鸡。

不但无助，甚至会自己脱了羽毛洗干净身体躺进烤箱里。

他此时还天真地一拍脑袋：“对啊，我怎么就没想到呢？”

对啊，权顺荣怎么就没想到呢，李知勋和全圆佑是一个眼神对上了就会立马开始做爱的两个男人。

他和金珉奎站在李知勋和全圆佑房子的玄关隔间，因为李知勋提前给了他钥匙所以权顺荣今天一约到金珉奎就急忙带人来了。

沙发后面传来奇怪的摩擦声，即使在玄关也能看见沙发背遮挡不住的全圆佑上下耸动的肩背，还在想李知勋怎么没动静，权顺荣和金珉奎愣了一会儿，就听见李知勋的低喘和着呻吟冒出来：“嗯……再往里面一点，喜欢，喜欢圆佑哥哥操我，每次……每次都很深地捅进来。”

这声音叫人听得脸红心跳，却也有些尴尬。

金珉奎转头去看权顺荣，那人脸红着，不知道是羞还是气。

“不要在家里来人的时候做爱啊你们两个家伙！！”

TBC.  



	3. 几口甜（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那哥究竟喜不喜欢我？”

金珉奎想起自己曾经问过权顺荣，自己的两个好朋友是成人主播，看到好朋友和好朋友做爱是什么感觉。  
  
其实这问题也没什么难的，毕竟都是人，做爱也不过是两条赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，你插我，我插你，见多了也没有什么奇怪的。  
  
可是权顺荣的两个朋友都是1，这就让身为0却一直找不到对象的权顺荣恼火了。

金珉奎记得自己看过权顺荣reaction他两位好朋友做爱场面的视频，看得就是最初两个人一起录的那部视频，一开头李知勋和全圆佑就乐不可支地介绍这位是他们共同的好朋友，因为他们两个在一起所以特别生气来着。

那个视频的点击量很高，后来也被粉丝们追着要第二期，却因为权顺荣本人强烈反对就没有再进行。

主要是权顺荣本人也没有想到，他本来是想要借机好好报复自己的两位损友，在出发前损人的话想了一箩筐，谁知道到了自己的好朋友面前就变成个蔫茄子。加上自己的两个好朋友本来就懂得散发性感的方法，他被围在中间，就更像一个无所适从的小处男。

所以整场视频都是无措的权顺荣被两只大尾巴狼包围的画面，氛围倒不想做reaction，倒像是权顺荣被逼迫着看什么恐怖画面。

“这下全世界都知道我没做过爱了！你们高兴了吧！”视频发布之后权顺荣第一时间去看，原本只是个简单的reaction视频，某些部分被那两个人特意剪辑出来还加了字幕和特效，显得更傻。

那之后他好一阵子没有联系全圆佑和李知勋，无奈交友范围又有限，加上工作忙更没有什么认识新朋友的方法，在李知勋提起一次外出烧烤后，又和人家俩和好了。

没想到这场面又在他面前重演一遍，只不过这次不一样的是，权顺荣这次没看他两个好朋友做爱的视频，倒是直接看到他们两个人做爱了。  
  
金珉奎倒是没有什么所谓，撞见人家做爱，悄悄离开就好了，也免得两边人尴尬，可是他身边跟着的哪是一般人，那可是权顺荣，这可是能看成人视频都能气哭的主儿。  
  
“你俩是不是欺人太甚，不是说好了一起打游戏嘛？”不过金珉奎也万万没想到对方就扯住自己走到了沙发跟前，面对全圆佑和李知勋，仿佛眼前的香艳场景不存在似的，指着两个人破口大骂，“你们还在这搞一起，还是人么？”  
  
全圆佑刚好一记用力的顶弄埋在李知勋身体里，对方闷哼出声的同事伸出白皙的一双手抓住他的肩膀。  
  
“这里是我们家，想怎么搞就怎么搞啊。”全圆佑转头，镜片后戏谑的眼神看权顺荣，“怎么，你是羡慕还是屁股痒了？”  
  
“臭流氓！”权顺荣还牵着金珉奎呢，想着今天的主人公明明是自己，说好了带金珉奎来他们帮忙把把关呢 。想到这里面对全圆佑的调戏反应更大了，“李知勋你也不管管，这人嘴都没有一个把门的！”  
  
李知勋刚好被全圆佑碾在敏感点上折磨，龟头就湿漉漉摩擦在对方的小腹上，用力缩紧屁股夹住全圆佑，先撇了一眼金珉奎才去回应权顺荣的攻击：“嗯……”他做爱时候尖细的呻吟和说话时候的语调不太一样，这时候嗓音很低沉，“你看看你旁边那傻大个儿……嗯……太深了……再来骂我们吧……”  
  
权顺荣转身看着金珉奎，好家伙人眼睛盯得都直了，就差嘴角挂一串哈喇子。

“我看金珉奎先生比你要感兴趣多了……嗯？”全圆佑见李知勋还有心思说大段的话还不带喘气的，立马加大了操弄的力度，李知勋被顶到爽，两条小腿交叉着箍住他的腰。

权顺荣看金珉奎真的一副着迷的样子，赶紧去拉对方的手：“你干嘛啊……”

“哥，”金珉奎的眼神很认真，“这不用付费诶，不看白不看……”见他目光紧盯着另外两个人的交合处，权顺荣就气不打一处来。

金珉奎硬了，李知勋眼尖，捕捉到之后故意用戏谑的眼神对上权顺荣：“顺荣，金珉奎硬了哦……”

权顺荣还以为李知勋又在逗自己，一低头真的盯上金珉奎胯下一大包，想骂他没出息又不想在朋友面前出丑，憋了半天才冲出来一句：“但是金珉奎比你们两个1都大！”

干涩地笑了两声，气氛有些尴尬，全圆佑挑着好看的眼睛，动作停下来，在对方不满的眼神中从李知勋的身体里抽出来，安全套上湿乎乎沾着体液和润滑剂，被打成白色的细小泡沫。

“那……不服比一比？”伸长了手拽几张湿巾擦拭干净摘掉套子的阴茎，一使劲就把权顺荣推到了沙发上，平时拍视频的时候摄像机的镜头和他人注视的目光并没有什么区别，而权顺荣又完全陷在怒火之中，所以四个人里唯一一个不知所措的人就只有金珉奎。

金珉奎和全圆佑同一边站着，他虽然已经在温泉与另外两个人见过面，但也只是点头之交，他平时也会看这两个人的视频，现在倒有点和‘偶像’产生交集的紧张感，他的余光看见一些全圆佑的样子，感觉对方正在饶有兴味地盯着他的脸，却不敢转头去看。

“呃，怎么比？”金珉奎只好把精神的重心放在和权顺荣的交流上，说起来好笑，明明刚才叫他不要看的人是权顺荣，这会想要逃开的人又是自己了，于是有点心虚又委屈的用求救的眼神看对方。

权顺荣作势就要扒金珉奎的裤子，动作急切地想要证明什么似的：“那比就直接比咯……”说话间金珉奎的裤子拉链都开了，伸手一拉黑色的内裤就被扯下来。

“哥！”性器被暴露在空气中，并且被另外两个人注视的感觉有些异样，金珉奎唯唯诺诺的，“呃……有点不好意思……”

“你闭嘴！”权顺荣看一边全圆佑因为站起来说话所以有些萎下去的那活儿，再看了看金珉奎的才有些勃起的东西，说话间就要凑过去帮对方口交，谁知毛茸茸的脑袋被全圆佑一巴掌顶住。

他示意李知勋也凑过来，等到李知勋也终于坐直了，沙发上两个人的脸都直接对着另外一个人的胯下，做好了同时口交的准备，才慢悠悠地开口：“我还是觉得我比金珉奎大。”

我不信。

李知勋说，然后故意伸出没有穿拖鞋冰凉的脚丫子，为了用劲要踩在别的地方上，偏偏不中意铺着软和地毯的木地板，就要压在全圆佑的脚背上，眼神是坏事得逞的猫，眨一眨眼，毛绒尾巴就在全圆佑的心上拂过一道。

“小坏蛋，怎么还替别人讲话。”

权顺荣要直起一些腰才能够到金珉奎的阴茎，说实话他口交的经验不多，他没有怎么给金珉奎口过，自己倒是经常被对方吹到高潮——以前被全圆佑李知勋这两个人用嘴巴和手指玩到高潮的情况也是有过，这时候又想赶快把金珉奎舔硬了于是拼命回想起身体里那些回忆来，可是只能够起到反作用，因为身体里空虚的亟待释放的快感渐渐堆积，反而嘴巴上的动作也不灵活了。

但是他是有小聪明的人，比起另一边专心帮全圆佑口交的李知勋，伸长了手捏住金珉奎的屁股，手指头不安分地往那人的穴口处伸，却立马被全圆佑逮到，细长又有力的手捏住他的掌心：“顺荣可不能作弊哦。”

金珉奎被舔的呜啊乱叫，虽然权顺荣的技巧不怎么好，但是每次都实在地吞得很深，就算有些勉强也把自己有些长并且略微弯翘的分身含到最底，因为戳到喉咙所以眼泪也出来了，湿得脸上粉红的。

另一边李知勋吮吸得作响，在短暂的间隙把全圆佑的分身吐出来握在手里，只用舌头的中央覆在龟头的软肉上，把前列腺液吞下去，强烈的水声：“哥哥这样会比较爽么？”

权顺荣没有听过李知勋这样叫床的声音，他以为李知勋和全圆佑两个人平时做爱的时候不会像频道里那么夸张，就算这时候只是为了逗自己也不至于这么过分，就张开了腿用圆圆的膝盖碰对方的，示意他小声一点。

紧身的牛仔裤把权顺荣的大腿包裹的很好，岔开腿就能看见大腿根紧实的肌肉线条，勾勒出好看的线条，金珉奎的注意力大部分已经转移到他身上，看见权顺荣的样子呼吸明显一滞，便能感受到吞吐着自己东西的嘴巴又动了动。

腮帮子被戳得酸痛，权顺荣这才终于把金珉奎的分身吐出来握在手里，伸出手指轻轻地戳弄后面的囊袋，陷进去一点退出来再戳弄。

“你看，我说金珉奎比全圆佑大吧！”他把头转过去，得意洋洋对着因为穿得太厚已经出了一些汗水的李知勋。

李知勋没闲着，看金珉奎性器的同时把全圆佑的握在手里撸动着，冷静的表情看了会：“没错……”

你还真的胳膊肘往外拐啊，全圆佑听罢俯身用膝盖顶开李知勋的大腿，直击对方胯下已经鼓起来的一包，低头就狠狠咬住李知勋的耳朵，“看来要把某人好好教训一下，这张嘴才会听话。”

你是说上面的还是下面的啊。

李知勋挑眉，故意就这大张双腿的姿势面对这全圆佑拉开了裤子拉链，下一秒就被全圆佑伸手抱回了自己房间，留下客厅里金珉奎和权顺荣面面相觑。

“珉奎呀，你赢了。”权顺荣得意地拍拍对方的屁股。

金珉奎一脸不乐意的，高昂的分身还在对方手里握着：“可是哥，我更想被操……”

差点没让权顺荣怒得背过气。

当天最后也没有让全圆佑和李知勋帮自己看看金珉奎到底是不是喜欢自己，那两人经了房间之后就没有再出来，当然自己也和金珉奎在客厅做了个爽，后遗症就是做的太过火，直到后两天权顺荣的身体都腰酸背痛。

他有两三天没有去找金珉奎，对方也没有主动联系，估摸着对方比自己要忙一些，却还是控制不住自己的身体去找他。

权顺荣是在午休开始前半个小时偷摸着提前溜到金珉奎办公室里的，那人不在，他索性先一个人躺在沙发上打盹。

走廊里一出现金珉奎的声音他便欣然迎上去，办公室门虚掩着，他才凑过去就看见走廊里跟过来的不止一个人，金珉奎依旧被一群人围着。因为背对着所以权顺荣看不见对方的脸，在走廊尽头所以也听不清那些人在说着什么，只能听见金珉奎爽朗的笑。

他突然想到些什么，闷闷不乐地做回沙发上，走廊里喧闹的声音持续了一阵子，好一会儿金珉奎才推门走进来。

“哥？你怎么来了？”

听见这句话权顺荣突然就气不打一处来：“我不能来么？”

“没……我……我不是这个意思。”

当天最后还是做爱了，但是权顺荣显然在不高兴，就算是以往喜欢的骑乘位，射精的时候也只是咬紧了牙齿不让多余的呻吟溢出来，紧皱着眉毛，额头死死抵在金珉奎厚实的肩膀上。

他抓着金珉奎厚实的肩膀要了两次。

那之后他没有再主动联络过金珉奎，哪怕金珉奎主动找他也总是找借口回避。

金珉奎大概能猜到一些权顺荣生气的原因，可是对方却毫无缝隙地不给他一丝挑明的机会，他这才发现自己和权顺荣之间的种种总是对方主动，自己甚至不知道权顺荣在楼上哪间公司。

他这才意识到自己犯了多大的错误。

“所以那小子怎么那么受欢迎啊！该死！怎么所有人都喜欢他的感觉，那我不是完全没有存在感了嘛！”权顺荣垂头丧气地趴在李知勋还在吃饭的餐桌上，“所以那家伙根本不会注意到我吧……”

金珉奎被许多人簇拥着的画面权顺荣见过很多次，而其实他并不清楚金珉奎面对其他人和面对自己有什么不一样的想法。

那人好像也总是温柔的，对谁都一副笑着的样子，虽然会对自己撒娇，但也总是很懂得分寸，每次点到为止。

自己会不会对他太强势，把他的奉献当做理所当然了呢？

“那你到底喜不喜欢人家啊，你又不说。”

“我当然喜欢啊？世界上有谁会不喜欢金珉奎啊！”

“那你就告诉人家呗。”

“可是我怕他不喜欢我啊！”

“你不说你怎么知道啊。”

“我……呜呜呜李知勋你又凶我，那你和全圆佑在一起之前不也是……”

李知勋终于看不得权顺荣这幅样子，他已经连续来了几天，每次都一副没有精神的脸：“我跟你说了多少遍了，你要不然就去问人家，要不然就不要再想他了。”

“可是根本没有人可以做得到吧！他那么帅！怎么可能就放弃……”

说完权顺荣就起身跑去卫生间，洗洗自己没有精神的脸。

李知勋见他走开就拿权顺荣的手机给金珉奎发信息，权顺荣这小子，过了几年连手机密码都没有变过。

-我是李知勋，权顺荣在我家，如果你想要的见他的话现在就过来吧。

-如果你不想过来的话，以后再也不要联系他了。

所以权顺荣抱怨到第二十遍的时候，看见了推门进来的金珉奎。

权顺荣看见对方帅气的脸，第一反应就是避开，不去看他的脸。

“为什么来找我？”

“我一开始就喜欢哥啊！”金珉奎一上来就直接扳过权顺荣的肩膀，和对方面对面的同时认真地和对方眼睛对着眼睛，鼻尖对着鼻尖。

权顺荣的脸刷地红了，听见金珉奎的话本来的想法也变得一团糟：“我也喜欢你啊……嗯？你说什么？”

“我说，我一开始就喜欢哥。”金珉奎亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他。

“可是……”权顺荣突然结巴起来，“可是你不是说……”

我不是只能和哥做吗？

金珉奎没再让权顺荣说下去，他平时也算是有点害羞的人，此刻想要安慰权顺荣的心思更大，话说得也直白：“遇到哥之前我也没有想过自己真的可以做1，但是我也只能和哥做，哥好过分，把我弄成这个样子了，还不愿意负责……”

“不！我不是的！可我一点也不好……”权顺荣的头低下去，“我从温泉回来之后都没有想过要联系你，和你在一起的时候也总是在朝你发脾气，我……”

“那哥究竟喜不喜欢我？”

“唔……喜，喜欢。”

那就不要再想这么多了，金珉奎沉声，低头吻住了权顺荣的嘴唇。

“你说他俩会不会在外面做爱啊。”李知勋打金珉奎说第一句话的时候就猫进了全圆佑的房间，那人正在打游戏，他就半挂在对方的身上看着电脑屏幕里面的画面。

我估摸着会吧，人家俩又不是第一次来了。

唉……

李知勋叹了口气，在想一会儿为了不让权顺荣再不高兴，又不能出房间打扰人家，全圆佑的房间里除了摄像机就是游戏机，没有他感兴趣的东西。

“怎么，你也想要？”全圆佑听见他的声音，问他。

“如果你给我操的话。”

“那你这一关打过我再说。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实真正男人做的时候后面是不会出水的你们知道的吧我知道很不合理但我还是想这么写（瘫）


End file.
